


short judas drabbles x2

by qqhimmel



Category: Tales of Destiny, Tales of Series
Genre: big time spoilers for both games, retelling of canon events basically, tales of destiny 2 - Freeform, tales of series - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:20:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27090022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qqhimmel/pseuds/qqhimmel
Summary: Judas meets his sister's son for the first time, and is unable to protect one of his past companions.
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hi, thank you for reading!! first of all, big disclaimer, this isn't a direct retelling of the events word for word, I wrote this whole thing from memory for writing practice so it only loosely follows what happened in those two scenes instead of referencing every single thing that was said in game (which would be kinda boring lol) also both of these are really short!

“What’s your name?”

The resemblance was uncanny, a lopsided smile accompanying straw-colored hair and hopeful eyes. The boy who stood before the stranger was one whom he had never met, yet was one who could not have been more familiar. A dull silence followed as the two made eye contact, the blank gaze of the stranger boring into the younger male. The young male’s teeth were slightly crooked, and hair rather unkempt, dusty blue eyes regarding the other figure with a look which quickly became one of confusion. While his style of dress was rather bizarre, it was one which was most certainly familiar.

The stranger he regarded, however, was one of an even more bizarre outlook. Yet to have given an answer, the other male held an expression of an emotion unrecognizable on his face, his only tell of any thoughts being eyes slightly narrowed. A mask which resembled the skull of a dragon partially concealed this figure’s face behind empty eyes, though his features could still be made out clearly upon a closer look.

“I don’t have a name,” was the masked stranger’s sole reply, curt yet final.

“Huh?” the blonde-haired male gave a look of clear surprise, eyes briefly glancing towards his other companion beside him- another older male. Eyebrows furrowing in clear confusion, there was a momentary pause as he drifted into deep thought. “Hmmmm….”

“You don’t have a name? Stop lyin’ to us, kid, an’ spit it out!” in an accusatory tone, the blonde’s companion gave a harsh command, hands curling into fists. Despite the fact that this stranger was much taller and stronger than him, the nameless male did not flinch. His gaze instead remained on the blonde whom was so familiar, not giving an ounce of attention towards the aggression that had been targeted towards him.

After what was worth a few moment’s paces of silence, the youngest whom the nameless male had been watching so carefully finally spoke up, eyes lighting up as he did so. “Judas! Your name will be Judas!” he hesitated, gaze then glancing expectantly towards the other stranger. “That’s, uh, an alright name, right…?”

“Judas…?” the masked stranger’s voice was one of confusion. The suggestion was sudden, causing him to pause for a moment’s thought. _A name befitting for a traitor,_ the boy thought to himself, though did not voice these sentiments out loud. “Judas. I suppose I can be called that.”

“It’s nice to meetchu, Judas! My name’s Kyle!” a hand was extended for a handshake, and the stranger watched as the blonde boy offered another crooked grin. “My friend here is Loni.”

Though he did not speak at first, an unnoticeable smile appeared on the face of “Judas.” The handshake was accepted, a momentary lapse of eye contact following between the two. Once they had released hands, both Kyle and his companion- Loni- turned their attention to the door. The other’s attention, however, was brought to a voice which rang from his hip- where he had sheathed his first sword, yet heard by none other than him.

_“Are you thinking he is who I’m thinking he is? Everything about that boy reminds me of who you know I’m talking about.”_

Judas did not give any verbal response, knowing that addressing the sword out loud would only spark confusion and following accusations in the two whom he had just met. However, the sentiment was shared by the both of them, as Judas knew with a clear recognition that the boy before him was most certainly related to who he would have expected. The male waited in silence as the other pair continued to discuss how they would break down the door which imprisoned them, not bothering to interfere just yet. Instead, he drifted amongst his own thoughts, spinning the sword’s words in his head over and over.


	2. part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> emo boy is sad again

_“Woodrow.”_

The name lingered in Judas’s mind for a pause too long, jumbled memories turning themselves inside out as he regarded the people before him with a gaze of an unreadable emotion. Words jumbling into heaps of memories that he had pushed back into forgotten corners, all spinning around and around.

“An’ this here is Kyle! He’s the son of the great heroes Stahn and Rutee! Any chance you could let him through, to have a quick chat with the king? It’s mighty important, I’ll have you know!”

While Loni’s boasting about the boy did not go unnoticed, Judas simply pushed his own bitter feelings back yet again. He had heard those names so many times now that it felt as if they had been elevated to the status of unfamiliar idols, and the title of “Great Heroes” seemed nearly laughable to the male.

“Hey Juuuuuuudas! Are you gonna come with?” Kyle piped up in a sudden, bright tone, startling the masked male from his thoughts. A pause followed before any response could be given.

“No. I’ll be waiting outside.”

“You really don’t want to meet with the king?” the blonde’s eyes widened slightly, surprise evident with his expression. “What for?”

“None of your business,” was Judas’s sole reply before the male turned to leave, a note in his voice ringing colder than usual. While it was the truth that Kyle had hit a painful spot, the older male wasn’t willing to let this weakness show. Being recognized would truly be the worst form of humiliation, striking harder than any sort of off-putting remarks.

_“Am I any more than a “traitor” to him?”_

This pain only became more evident in the color red.

The axe gripped in the fist of the strange man caused him to see red, a dangerous wound evident on the chest of his former companion. At first, Judas could hardly recognize him, though whether it was from the grips of an older age or the looming fate of death which seemed to certainly await him, the younger male did not know. All he knew was panic, at the sight of one whom had once considered him akin to a friend felled to his knees by the wound inflicted by the new enemy which had appeared before them.

 _“Woodrow!”_ came a panicked call from the dark-haired male, who rushed forwards blindly despite the sight of the axe-wielding foe still standing beside the king.

He’d failed to protect the king, and hadn’t even been able to look him in the eye. Another betrayal, one which Judas noted as a grave failure of himself. Though this regret could not be held onto for much longer, in a slight moment of relief, as a disruption caused by Riara caused the fissures of time to melt together into a meaningless blur.


End file.
